


Smile for the camera!!

by TheAnonymousStarship



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castle of the lions is now castle of the cats, F/M, Female pronouns for Pidge, First Fanfiction, Hunk is a ray of sunshine, I think nyma is here??, Keith is an awkward bean, M/M, Mentioned klance, Voltron, Youtuber AU, is Coran even here?, lance is my favorite boi, like in the background, pidge is a matchmaker, shallura - Freeform, tags??, yeah boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonymousStarship/pseuds/TheAnonymousStarship
Summary: Who knows being a YouTuber and holding a live stream in an abandoned house has so many advantages ??Shallura prompt for a writing swapPerson a is a YouTuber and decides to film a video in a haunted house, person b has the exact same idea but they don't know the other is there , then they both hear a noise..





	Smile for the camera!!

"That’s it guys for this video and I'll see you next time!" Allura exhaled softly while she turned off her camera and put the lighting equipment away. She just finished her video; it having taken all day. Turning her head, she saw Pidge still on her computer. 'Still working hard on her project' she thought.

"Hey, Pidge?" Allura said while putting a hand on the girl’s shoulder, causing her to jump and look at her. Allura uses Pidge’s apartment when shooting her videos - mainly because her own roommates are really loud - and if she ever had a problem like the one time her computer crashed .she could rely on either Pidge or her roommate, a boy named Hunk, to fix it up and retrieve any of the videos she didn’t edit yet. “You shouldn't stress so much about your projects, you know?”

"I’m not. This is just a side project of mine, yah know: ghosts and cryptids and all that,” Pidge said with a tired expression and a dismissive wave of the hand, "Besides, stuff like this are the specialty of Lance's boyfriend,” She raised the volume of her voice at the last part, Lance was with Hunk in the kitchen.

“He's NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" Came the squeaky reply from the other room.

“He's blushing red-"

“Shut up, Hunk! I'm going out!!" Both Allura and Pidge snickered at the sound of the door slamming after him. Everyone knew where he was headed.

"What should I do for my video? My inspiration is gone ..." Allura whined, she was sitting down on the couch, while eating some of Hunk's delicious cookies.

"And I thought Lance was the drama queen," muttered Pidge, "How about a haunted house tour? Yah, know? Like... Castle of the lions? It's not haunted, just full of stray cats; you love cats." Allura thought it over, it wasn't a bad idea. "Allura, what did I tell you about using my fast internet to stream Shiro's videos??" Pidge's voice cut in as she realized what the white haired girl had been doing for the past hour .The woman in question blushed and turned her face away, she couldn't exactly help but admire the Youtuber with a handsome face and a responsibility beyond his years - even after the accident that cost him his arm and a scar across the bridge of his nose , he recovered and even tried out different prosthetics, even raising awareness and funds to help those who're dealing with something similar, (he even got dared to dye his bangs white like allura's and he kept them that way ever since ).Yeah. He was great. "-llura ...Allura! Seriously, I've been calling your name for 5 minutes now! Jeez, stop daydreaming about him and go shoot your video before it gets dark." Gathering up her things and saying a farewell to Pidge who continued to work on her own computer, she turned to go out the door only to be surprised by Hunk stopping her with a packed bag in hand ,"Allura! Here, I got some snacks for you since you'll be out later than usual!" She smiled at the sweet gesture,

"Thanks, Hunk"

"Bye! Stay safe." With that she was off to the Castle of Lions.  
*Meanwhilst*

"Someone suggested that you visit a haunted house in the comments," Keith monotoned, while scrolling through his phone,"Which isn't that bad of an idea, since there is one nearby."

"Since when do you read the comments on my videos?" Shiro was a bit surprised, since he thought that Keith wasn't really interested in watching videos online, except maybe for techniques for knife throwing.

"I don't, but I watch your videos sometimes. Who said taking shots from behind the scenes is boring?" Keith smirked, "A certain galactic princess might be watching too, who knows?" Allura Altea. The most beautiful and wonderful person you can ever meet, with her sparkling blue eyes that held wisdom and unwavering determination, and If Shiro really thought about it, he could talk about her for days on end, much to Keith's annoyance.

"You know I can't leave you alone after 5 pm, Keith. Remember what happened last time?" He said, raising his voice slightly in that stern 'dad' voice he had somewhat mastered over the years of knowing the boy. Keith shivered, he really didn't want to remember the time he nearly burned down the house making supper. His favourite hoodie still smelt like burnt frozen pizza. This was one of many reasons why he was happy Shiro took over supper duties.

"We don't talk about that. Besides, if you want, you can go vlog in Castle of the Lions? That old cat lady's house."

"But I just said-"

"Don't worry about me, someone is coming over in a while."

"Oh really, who?"

Keith's cheeks colored a soft pink as his phone got even more interesting to look at in order to avoid Shiro's gaze, "Uh-it's ... Lance." Shiro looked at his brother and smiled, he opened his mouth to speak when - DInG DoNG. Keith whipped his head up and towards the door and eyes widening drastically. "Shoot, he's here!"

Shiro went to open the door with Keith following after, "Hey Lance."

"Hey Shiro!"

"I was just leaving to film a vlog, don't let me interrupt your fun. There's food in the fridge already cooked and only needs to be microwaved," He looked at the boys, turning to make sure that Lance knew the last bit was directed at him. Shiro grabbed his camera and wallet, making sure his phone was in his pocket as well. Just as he was about to close the door, he popped his head back inside the house,"-oh and Keith; be safe," The last he thing he saw was both of the teens flushed faces, 'I'm glad he found someone.'

"SHIRo!!!" He heard Keith yell after him. Smiling, he set course to his destination.

\-----------------------------------------

(5:43)Pidgeonthehacker: is mission Shallura on the go?

(5:47)redmullethead: yeah, I just told Shiro about "the idea for his video" ,make sure he doesn't call Matt for help.

(5:50)Pidgeonthehacker: of course, I planned it all ahead :0

(5:52)Pidgeonthehacker: and btw I'm sending a distraction ;))

(5:56)redmullethead: ..what do you mean??

(5:59)Pidgeonthehacker: let's just say that a certain loverboy might be coming over, you can thank me later ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

(6:01)redmullethead: PIDGE!!!!   
~Pidgeonthehacker has logged off.  
\-------------------------------------------  
The castle of the lions was a majestic house that resembled closely to a castle -hence its name- It stood out tall and proud from all the trees on the hill it was built. And though it was broken and forgotten about by most, it remained so very beautiful when the moonlight shone on its broken glass, especially its coloured windows that glowed various shades of blue, red, yellow and green that reflected on the floor and on ruined ceilings from when it collapsed long ago . Moss clung in the shade of the ancient walls . The once proud turrets had crumbled in places making it hard to imagine how it looked like in its days of glory .

  
Allura aimed the camera at the once beautiful construction and began her livestream. Within a few seconds, the chatroom was flooded, thousands of people were greeting her in the live chat and asking where she was.  
"Hey guys ! Right now I'm actually headed to the infamous castle of the lions , I've never been there before, it is said that cats hang around there and all of you know I adore them so let's hope this isn't a haunted house instead!" Allura chuckled softly before she got to responding to questions showing on the screen on as she made her way through the trees.  
\--  
After arriving and parking his car the west side of the house, Shiro set up his camera and made sure he had a flashlight and an extra battery. He considered putting his headphones in while doing so, but he decided against it in the end because anything could creep up behind him and take him by surprise. Soon he was by the back door and the camera was rolling.  
"Hello to everyone who's watching my videos if you're new, I'm Shirothehero and someone requested that I go visit a haunted house and I realized that this building right here, might actually be one. So I'm gonna go in there with only a flashlight." Shiro grimaced. This probably wasn't a good idea but it was too late to back down now, he had a reputation to uphold.  
\-------------  
"Wow this place is deserted " the man continued his monologue while aiming his camera at different scenes and different angles , the sun will be setting soon , "the view from here is amazing!" , true to his word , the setting sun has covered the sky with shades of blues , oranges, and even reds all over , the glass windows catching the light and reflecting it inside . Little did he know that the woman who caught his eye had been in the same place ,in the same time .

\--   
Allura prided herself for being punctual and following a schedule, she did regret leaving so soon for her video without a plan .but Once she saw the scene from up there ,all of her uncertainty left her mind as she gaped at the pastel colors in the sky , wishing she'd been there sooner . She turned around and felt amazed by all the colors reflecting off of the glass shards and the remnants of the windows, she felt as if the place called for her . "Wow" she breathed out loud , "well let's not judge a book by its cover ,no matter how beautiful it is" she whispered that last part under her breath, she had kinda forgotten that she was livestreaming , she continued to answer questions and comment on the place softly as not to alert any creatures nearby.

\----

Allura stepped inside, being very carful with the door because it looked like it might fall off its hinges. Allura didn't know what she expected, the place looked like a beautiful mystery full of chaos. The place inside was dusty and cobwebs filled almost every corner. Ruined furniture and shards of broken glass were everywhere, and torn pieces of fabric were strewn across the floor. It looked as if a war had been raged in the middle of what looked like a living room.  
Tales and assumptions were woven to piece together the fall of the castle, to the point where no one knew the truth; it was lost centuries ago… She took a deep breath in and went on.  
\------

Shiro on the other hand was astonished, he didn't think something so broken and fragile could be so beautiful on the inside even after all the destruction that was cast upon it. However, being the careful 'dad' he was, he trudged in while watching out for anything that could fly into his face. ‘Why do I get called the dad of the group anyway, safety is important .’ Lost in thought, he scared a black cat hidden in the dark shadows and it knocked down a vase. The crash was so sudden that he dropped his flashlight and hit his head on a metal doorframe. ‘Oh' was the only thought on his mind before drifting unconscious .

'What was that?!' was the only thought on the mind of the castle's other visitor. Allura had ventured inside and found herself near the room where the noise came from. She cautiously approached while adjusting the forgotten bag she was wearing on her back, but not before she bent down to grab a random piece of broken wood just in case.  
\------  
As Allura approached she peered inside, keeping one hand firm on her makeshift weapon and the other on her forgotten camera that was still filming. The room was eerie, the only light emitting was from a flashlight right next to a- 'Is that a body?! Oh god.’ Allura prayed silently that the person on the floor was alive. By some miracle, the person laying on the floor shifted and let out a grunt of pain. Realizing the flashlight was pointing at the person, Allura squinted in the dark and saw strands of white bangs and a prominent scar on the nose of the stranger. "OH my-", her loud expression of surprise was cut short by the head turning towards the sound. ’It's Shiro!!, what's he doing here ?, Oh my god he's hurt!' She immediately threw away the wood and put the camera down to race by his side. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Should I call an ambulance?! How many fingers am I holding up?" Of all situations Allura could've been prepared for, this wasn't one of them.

The man squinted his eyes for a bit and stared at her. Allura could already feel her cheeks warming up.”Am I dead ? Cause I think you're an angel…” Okay, now Allura was sure that her skin had darkened more than it was already, she was glad it was dark in there for once. “Oh dear, you're delirious aren't you? You should lay dow-" Too late, Shiro was already sitting up. Allura helped him sit against a wall. Shiro was unresponsive for a few minutes and then seemed to observe his surroundings. As soon as he took in Allura’s appearance his face flushed. “Uhh, sorry about that…” He busied himself with making sure his camera was alright from the fall. "Are you sure you're alright Shiro?"  
"Uhh.. Yeah I'm okay“, he replied. She gave him a small smile in response.  
‘Oh god , this is embarrassing ' he thought, his cheeks as red as a firetruck. Allura seemed to check for any physical injuries from the fall, completely oblivious. When she didn't see any, she went back to get her camera, her eyes widening at all the notifications that seemed to be going off. Apparently she didn't shut it off like she thought she did and- Oh god, the comments! She quickly excused herself and exited the livestream, but not before one comment caught her eye:  
'just kiss already !!' ~pidgeonthehacker  
Her cheeks immediately flamed up again as her thoughts went from 'I'm gonna kill Pidge later and thank her while I'm at it' to 'is it even possible to be this red?!' She rushed over as she saw Shiro in the corner of her eye trying to stand up and held his left arm as he stumbled and almost fell over again.

"let me help-"  
"Oh you don't have t-"  
"It's fine! Really-"  
"I'm just a bit disoriented is all , thanks anyway Allura," he said with a soft smile playing on his lips. They worked on helping each other out of the house while chatting, the two wondering how they didn't see the other. After a short walk, they arrived next to Allura's car where they finally let a breath of relief. "It was a nice surprise meeting you here Shiro !" Allura said after putting her equipment back in the car and offering Shiro cookies made by her wonderful friend.   
Shiro had been pining after her for a long while 'Come on you can do this Shiro!'   
He smiled and answered, "It certainly was- do you live around here? Maybe we could do a collab sometime?" He bit his lip, hoping that she'd agree. She looked startled by his proposal at first, but soon a bright smile took over her face "Yeah , I don't live far from here, and I'd like that." ,  
'C'mon this is your last chance!' He told himself as he looked up at her, "Allura , do you want to go get a smoothie with me?" He'd panicked and added "as thanks for your help" She did give him painkillers for his headache after all but that wasn't the plan.   
"As .... a date ?" She asked, a hint of hopefulness in her voice , "if you want it to be ..I mean-"  
"I'd love to , message me the details later then." There came the awaited answer. She got in her car and drove off but not without a wink and the next minute she was gone. Shiro just stood there with a dopey smile on his face and he went back to his car after getting his camera back while fist bumping the air.  
He couldn't wait to go on that date .

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my very first work of fanfiction and I hope anyone who reads this will like it ,,, I wrote this before s7 trailer.,  
> constructive criticism is welcome ,, comment below what u think !!!


End file.
